iDrunk
by VampireZozo
Summary: Sam and Freddie broke up, Freddie turns to alcohol. What happens when he accidentally stumbles into Carly's apartment? First lemon. Oneshot!


**iDrunk**

**I don't own iCarly, or the bar (Which does exist, in the UK.) Called 'The Ivy'.**

**Lemon! My first lemon and I'm quite embarrassed about it.. xD**

**Enjoy!**

**Freddie P.O.V**

Bars aren't as bad as I thought they'd be, it was easy enough to find one that didn't ID me. For being 19 I still looked young. By now I was pretty buzzed, okay maybe more than buzzed. As I stand, I stumble over a stool. I throw enough money on the bar to cover the tab and stagger out of the bar and start the two block walk to the Bushwell.

After Sam and I broke up, I started drinking, I found a nice bar called 'The Ivy'. The staff are nice people, they don't pester you about your problems. As I walk back I realize Carly is having Sam over to stay for a couple of days, something about Sam's mom trying on a new bikini. I shudder at the thought, I completely understand her urgency to escape from that for a couple of days.

As I reach my floor, I stumble out of the elevator and reach out to grab something, I grab a handle and fall into Carly's appartment. Groaning as I sit up and see Sam watching something on TV. I heard Taylor Swifts 'I Knew you were Trouble' playing on the TV. She sits up and looks at me, placing her Peppy Cola and ham on the table.

"What on Earth Fredward?" She asks whilst helping me onto the sofa. She sits beside me, so close I can feel the heat from her petite but curvy body. "Just a little too much to drink Sammy, don't worry." I mumble. I look at her properly and see she's wearing very, very short shorts, and a white, almost see through tank top. I notice her pink nipples poking through the top, so she must not be wearing a bra. God how many times I've imagined sucking her nipples, flicking with my tongue and nibbling them again. I groan and place a cushion over my crotch.

"Where's Carly?" I slur. "Taking care of her grandad, he's very unwell apparently. But Carly told me I can stay here anytime I want." She shrugs and looks quizzically at the cushion. "She'll be away for a couple of days, so pop by and keep me company Freddork." I smirk and chuckle at her nickname for me. I glance to the TV and check the time. 1:36AM. Taylor Swifts song You Belong With Me comes on and I start humming along. Since we broke up we've barely spent time alone together, it's kinda awkward. She must of sensed this as she got up and went to the kitchen.

I kick off my shoes and lay on the sofa, I hear her return and she puts a cup on the table and sighs. I close my eyes and all I hear is shuffling, then I feel Sam straddling my waist. I open my eyes to see a naked Sam, over my now prominant erection. I look at her all over, golden curls gently falling over her shoulders, just reaching her breasts. She has fear and lust in her eyes. I lift my head higher and see she's fully naked. Her bare pussy over my painfully hard dick. She knows what she's doing to me, she can feel what she's doing to me. She grinds down on my dick "Sam... What are you doing?" I moan "I've missed you Fredbear, and I can feel how much you missed me." Before I can react, she kisses me, with so much passion and love, I can't help but moan. Putting my hands in her hair, deepining the kiss.

Without warning, I sit up and lift Sam and myself off of the sofa, putting her on her back on the sofa, underneath me. She squeels and giggles into the kiss. I pull away and stare at her; flushed cheeks, swollen lips, messy hair and dark eyes, filled with lust and love. I look down at her, my hands feel from her hair, across her cheek, down her slender neck, over her collar bone and over her breast. I give her nipple a squeeze and bring my mouth to her breast, trailling kisses down as I go, reaching her nipples. I suck her nipple into my mouth, sucking it lightly, nibbling it and smirking when Sam moans and puts her hands in my hair, tugging it lightly. I give her nipple a flick with my tongue and swirl it around her nipple. I give her breast one last squeeze and move my head to the other breast. I slowly move my hand down to her soaked pussy. She moans louder and arches her back. My thumb starts circling her clit as I insert a finger into her tight pussy.

"Oh fuck. Freddie!" She cries out, I smirk and release her nipple from my teeth, and move my face to her core. I lick her folds and begin playing with her clit with my tongue, flicking, swirling and nibbling the little bundle of nerves. I insert two fingers in her core and flick my tongue faster. Her moans fill the room, getting closer together and louder as she approches her release. "Ah.. Fuck.. Freddie I'm gonna.." She cries out. I make quick work of lapping up her juices. I stand up and remove my trousers, as I'm about to remove my boxers, she sits up and takes them off, slowly. Glad I didn't wear my Galaxy Wars boxers. She takes me into her hands and starts pumping me. I moan as she starts licking my tip, swirling her tongue around it. She takes most of me into her hot, moist mouth. Moaning as I take a handful of her hair. "Ugh.. Sam.. Feels so good.." She starts playing with my balls, and my head falls back, my eyes roll into the back of my head. I feel my release about emerging so I pull her up by her shoulders and kiss her with all the love and passion I have for her. I lay her on the sofa, grab my jeans and dig out my condom from my pocket. (Gotta always be prepared I say.) I rip open the packet, and roll the annoying piece of latex down my shaft. I crawl up the sofa, lining my tip at her entrance, feeling the heat emitting from her. I look into her eyes fro approval, she kisses me and nods. I enter her in one swift thrust. I almost come feeling the heat and tightness from being inside Sam again. I start off slowly, kissing her face, neck and collar bone, nibbling lightly. Her hips meeting mine with every thrust, moans fill the appartment. I pick up pace, her moans getting louder. "Oh.. Fuck.. Yes.. Freddie!" She screams. I pull out, stand myself and her up, I bring her around to the side of the sofa and put her upper body over the arm of the sofa. Looking down seeing her soaking pussy, dripping for me. I thrust back into her, hitting her sweet spot, her moans echo around the entire appartment. I hope next door doesn't complain about the noise. I pull her body up, playing with her nipple, flicking it and squeezing it. Feeling her clenching around me, nearing her release, I remove my hand from her nipple, trailing down to her clit, circling it and squeezing it. "Fuck.. Freddie.. I'm.." I feel her coming around me. Clenching around my dick, milking me as I release. "Fuck... Sam!" I moan. I breath heavily, pull out of her and remove the used condom, disposing it into a bin. I go back and put my boxers on, lifting Sam from the sofa, carrying her upstairs to Carly's room.

I place her into the bed and climb in beside her, snuggling into her. "I've missed you Freddie.." She sighs. "I love you Sam, can we start again? I don't want to lose you." She nods tiredly. Cuddling into Sam I think.

_This, is exactly where I want to be, forever._

**Please review!**


End file.
